Sé mi mejor amigo
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Blaine tiene 8 años y un deseo muy grande, tener un mejor amigo y espera encontrarlo en el campamento de verano. Lo que no esperaba, era que fuera ese pequeño y tímido niño. Baby!Klaine / Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece, y la historia en su idioma original es de Keitorin Asthore

* * *

><p>Blaine brincaba emocionado en el asiento trasero del auto de su mamá. "!Campamento!Campamento! Campamento!" canturreaba, casi aplastando el rostro contra la ventana mientras veía emocionado que ya casi llegaban.<p>

Francey se movió en el asiento para alcanzarlo a golpear con uno de sus pompones. "Si Blaine, sabemos que vamos al campamento" dijo rodando los ojos.

"Frances, pórtate bien con tu hermano," Bev le advirtió mientras se estacionaba. Blaine ya estaba desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad antes de que el carro se hubiera detenido por completo. "Blaine, cariño, quédate quieto."

"Estoy muy emocionado!" dijo. "Finalmente puedo venir al campamento!"

"Solo es un campamento de día" Francey se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera eres los suficiente mayor como para quedarte a dormir en el campamento"

"Tampoco tu" Blaine le respondió

Bev nada mas soltó un suspiro, bajándose con gracia del auto. "Vamos niños, agarren sus cosas."

Blaine brincó del auto, arrastrando detrás de él una gran mochila azul marino y blanca. Todavía era bastante temprano y aun estaba ligeramente fresco y nublado, al menos lo suficiente para traer una sudadera de cierre sobre su camiseta naranja de Harry Potter. Movió los dedos dentro de sus tenis (los terceros mejores para el). "Mami, creo que mis zapatos me quedan pequeños," anunció

"Te acabamos de comprar zapatos nuevos" Bev dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Sip, pero estos eran viejitos y están pequeños," le dijo y se emocionó. "Mami, Mami! Estoy creciendo de nuevo!"

"Yo también" dijo Francey. "Ves? Mis shorts me quedan cortos. Es que estoy más alta que Blaine."

"No, es porque son mis hijos." Bev dijo, acomodando los rizos de Blaine y volviendo a poner un moño en la coleta alta de Francey. "Los dos crecerán mucho hasta secundaria y hasta ahí quedaran, como yo lo hice."

"Yo seré tan alto como mi papá" Blaine declaró orgulloso. "Yo el más alto de mi clase!"

"Bueno, esperaremos a ver qué pasa," Bev sonrió, haciéndoles q avanzaran. "Ahora vamos que tengo que inscribirlos antes de que se haga tarde."

Blaine tomo a su mama de la mano y trotó junto a ella. Había estado esperando el campamento de verano desde la primavera, así que cuando vio el volante en su casa había rogado hasta que lo dejaran inscribirse. Habían estado dudando un poco, pero Francey había visto que también iban a tener un grupo de porristas, así que lo dejaron inscribirse en el de futbol americano.

El estacionamiento de las instalaciones estaba detrás de los campos verdes y ya se veía lleno de gente. Había niños de todos lugares siguiendo a sus padres, y Blaine miró curioso, buscando por potenciales nuevos mejores amigos.

"mami, voy a tener un mejor amigo de campamento" anunció

Bev sonrió y apretó un poquito su mano. "espero que si cariño"

"Por que realmente quiero mucho mucho un nuevo mejor amigo," Blaine siguió diciendo mientras se inscribían. "Quiero tener un mejor amigo que viva cerca de casa, para tener un teléfono de hilo y platicar como en las películas, pero si no, de todas maneras quiero un mejor amigo"

Bev levantó el rostro de su hijo y besó su frente. "bueno, quizás encuentres uno este verano cariño," le aseguro

Francey se mecía impaciente. "Mami, quiero intentar entrar al equipo de porristas en el otoño"

"Bueno, primero asegúrate que te gusta lo suficiente," Bev dijo,. "Si después del campamento todavía te gusta el equipo de porristas, entonces claro que te apoyaremos para que entres al equipo. Nada mas acuérdate de lo que paso con las clases de baile."

"Lo sé"

"Y el karate"

"Ya se…"

"Y las clases de equitación"

"si…"

"Y la batería"

"Mami, no dejo todas las clases tan pronto!"

"Si, eso haces" Blaine resopló. Francey lo alcanzó sin que su madre los viera y le pellizco la oreja. "Oww Mami! Francey me está molestado!"

"No es cierto!"

Bev los separo pacientemente por enésima ocasión y se presento en la mesa de registro. "Hola, mis hijos están en 2 actividades diferentes," le explico a la voluntaria con una sonrisa. "Frances y Zachary Anderson"

La voluntaria busco entre las hojas de registro. "Ah sí, aquí están, que edades tienen?"

"Francey está en primero de secundaria y Zachary en cuarto año" Bev dijo.

Blaine jaló a su mama del suéter. "Mami nadie me llama Zachary!"

"Le dicen por algún diminutivo?" la voluntaria preguntó llenando unos papeles.

"Su segundo nombre,"

La chica escribió en dos etiquetas y se las paso a los niños. "aquí tienen chicos"

Blaine bajó el cierre de su sudadera y se pegó la etiqueta en su playera. "Así está mucho mejor" le dijo a su mamá.

"El campamento de porristas está pasando el parque, y el de americano básico esta por aquí," les explicaron señalando a un montón de niños sentados en una banca.

"mamá, puedo ir yo sola" Francey dijo subiéndose la mochila al hombro.

Bev la beso en la mejilla antes de que la niña se rebelara. "pórtate bien y escucha a la entrenadora" le dijo. "Cuida a Babbie"

"Lo haré, lo haré" Francey dijo, sin esperar a mas, corrió al parque con las otras chicas.

Blaine se quedó a un lado de Bev. "Puedes…puedes llevarme?" le susurró, la timidez que siempre había intentando superar el niño aun presente.

"Claro," Bev respondió tomando su mano, caminando hasta las bancas aunque el pasto mojado se le metiera en los zapatos. "Te emociona el campamento de Americano?"

"aha.. Mama…¿crees que les caiga bien a los otros niños?"

"Claro que si cariño," le aseguró, apretando su mano.

"Es que no les caía tan bien en la escuela el año pasado," confesó. "No me gusta la escuela."

"Pensé que si… tus calificaciones son muy buenas y tienes amigos."

"Sip, pero David y Wes son mejores amigos entre ellos y ellos dicen que nada mas puedes tener un mejor amigo," le dijo triste. "Mamá…realmente quiero tener un mejor amigo."

Bev se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a su hijo. "Tendrás un mejor amigo" le prometió suavemente. Jugó con su cabello rizado, quitándoselo del rostro y beso su frente. "ahora ve con los otros niños, ok?"

El asintió, besándola en la mejilla. Bev sonrió. "Tu papa los recogerá a las 3 en punto. No se te vaya a olvidar que tu almuerzo está en la bolsa. ¿Sigues trayendo el pañuelo en tu bolsillo?"

"A-ha… pero nunca lo he necesitado, no sé porque me haces que lo siga cargando."

"bueno, nunca sabrás cuando lo pudieras necesitar," Bev sonrió de nuevo. "ahora, pórtate bien si?" El asintió de nuevo mientras ella se levantaba y apretaba una última vez su mano antes de ir de regreso al auto

Blaine recogió su mochila, se cuadró y se encamino hacia los entrenadores. "Hola… soy Blaine Anderson. Estoy en el campamento de americano."

El entrenador, un hombre grande con bigote, miró por encima de su carpeta "Oh, ok, soy el Entrenador Nate." Señalo con el pulgar hacia donde estaba un tipo que tenia la pinta de estudiante de universidad. "Ese es el entrenador Phil, la entrenadora Shannon está sacando el equipo, la conocerás en un segundo. Deja tu mochila bajo las bancas y siéntate con los otros niños."

Blaine trotó a donde le habían dicho, dejando su mochila a un lado de una de Spiderman y se sentó junto a un niño flaco con el pelo parado para todos lados. "Hola" le dijo "Soy Blaine Anderson"

El chico flaco le sonrió, una de las esquinas de su boca más arriba que la otra. "Soy Finn," le dijo. Tenía pies y manos bastante grandes, que parecían demasiado grandes para sus delgados brazos y piernas, como si hubieran crecido primero y nada mas estuvieran esperando que el resto del cuerpo creciera. "Esta es la primera vez que vienes al campamento?"

"Aha… también tu?

"Sip, iba a venir el año pasado, pero la camioneta de mi mamá se descompuso y necesitaba un al...ahm alternador nuevo. Así que no vine."

Blaine empezó a remover el lodo con la punta del tenis. "¿que posición juegas?

"Soy mariscal de campo," Finn dijo orgulloso de su mismo, hasta se sentó mas derecho. "Y tú que juegas?"

Blaine se encogió de hombres. "No se… realmente me gusta mucho el americano, pero los otros niños usualmente no me dejan jugar, así que no se en que sería bueno todavía"

Finn asintió. "Podrías ser un buen pateador o algo así" le _ "Algo en la ofensiva." Les señaló a dos niños más grandes que no parecían para nada estar en 3 o 4 año. "Dave y Adrian, usualmente son de la defensa. Ellos están en mi escuela, la primaria Roosevelt, y son muy buenos, de seguro van a estar en el equipo cuando estemos en preparatoria."

"Wow" Blaine dijo cortésmente

"Voy a estar en el equipo de americano cuando este en prepa, como mi papá. My papa estuvo en el equipo de su escuela y era mariscal, era muy bueno, luego creció y se casó con mi mamá y se hizo soldado."

"Oh" Blaine respondió amablemente. Le agradaba Finn, quizás el podría ser un buen mejor amigo. "Mi papa es profesor de universidad. Tiene un montón de libros"

"No me gustan los libros" Finn declaró. "A menos de que tengan muchos dibujos"

"Oh" Blaine dijo de nuevo. Quizás Finn no era tan buen candidato para ser mejor amigo después de todo.

De repente, Finn se levantó de un brinco, casi tropezando con sus enormes zapatos. "Noah! Noah! Noah!" le habló a otro niño, saludando. "Ese es mi mejor amigo, Noah, bueno, todos le dicen Puck, por que se apellida Puckerman."

"Oh" Blaine dijo una vez más, ligeramente decepcionado. Finn ya tenía un mejor amigo, y como David y Wes le habían insistido una persona solo podía tener un mejor amigo. Vio como se acercaba un niño más pequeño con el pelo cortado casi a cero, dejando una mochila con estampado de camuflaje debajo de las bancas y se sentó a un lado de Finn, los dos metiéndose en la conversación de inmediato.

Blaine soltó un resoplido y vio a los otros niños en las bancas, buscando posibles nuevos mejores amigos. Había un chico asiático que se veía amable, pero también se veía como que tímido y estaba ocupado jugando con un gameboy. Los dos niños más grandes que Finn le había señalado, Adrian y Dave, se veían como si fueran amigos entre ellos, y aparte, parecían malos. Blaine cruzo los brazos sobre sus rodillas, recargando la barbilla en sus antebrazos.

Una señora alta de hombros grandes y con un lindo labial en el rostro camino hacia ellos, colgando sobre su hombro una bolsa llena de petos y cascos. "Hola niños," les saludo amablemente. "Bienvenidos al Campamento de futbol americano. Soy la entrenadora Shannon, y quiero que sean respetuosos este verano ok? Se portan mal conmigo, o con los entrenadores Nate o Phil y no jugaran ningún partido, nada mas estarán corriendo alrededor de la cancha, entendido?"

Los niños asintieron, un par de ellos (Blaine incluido) soltaron un "Si, señora". La entrenadora soltó la bolsa de equipo sobre el césped. "ok niños, primero lo importante," ella dijo. "Tienen que estar protegidos. No quiero que ninguno se quite el equipo, porque no quiero correr a emergencias cuando uno se rompa la cabeza o algo así."

"A mí ya me paso eso," dijo en voz alta Noah Puckerman. "Me dieron 20 puntadas"

"Si, pero a mí me dieron 30 puntadas el verano pasado por me mordió un doberman" Dave replicó, mostrando la pierna para mostrar una cicatriz, que no merecía las 30 puntadas, pero si era bastante impresionante. Blaine sintió que la única cicatriz interesante que tenía le picaba, una pequeña marca café que tenía en la rodilla por caerse del respaldo del sillón cuando tenía 5 años, y mejor decidió quedarse callado.

"Pongan atención chicos," dijo el entrenador Nate, cruzando sus brazos y todos los niños se callaron. "Ok, ahora cada uno va a venir aquí y escoger un casco"

Los niños se acercaron brincando, buscando en la bolsa haciendo mucho ruido. Blaine esperaba educadamente por su turno, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar un casco, el niño asiático levantó la mano.

"Señorita entrenadora Shannon, no vamos a alcanzar todos"

"Hay mas en el almacén del equipo" ella dijo. "¿Quién va por ellos?" Blaine levantó la mano estirándose lo más que podía. "ok Frodo, ve por la otra bolsa"

Blaine corrió al pequeño almacén en la otra esquina del campo de futbol, el sol de verano ya pegando a su espalda mientras abría la pesada puerta con un rechinido. Ahí estaba fresco y calmada, como la cochera de la casa de sus abuelos. Encontró la bolsa en una esquina y la levantó

Entonces alguien soltó un sollozo.

Blaine se detuvo. "¿Hola?"

No oyó otro sollozo, pero había un ruidito, como si alguien se estuviera escondiendo. iFrancey me hubiera dicho que era un fantasma,/ipensó. iPero los fantasmas no lloran/i

"Hola?" volvió a decir. "soy Blaine Anderson."

Oyó otra vez ese pequeño sollozo.

"Sé que no eres un fantasma, por que los fantasmas dicen "boo" y esas cosas, no lloran" dijo en voz alta. "¿Eres un ratón? Uhm los ratones tampoco lloran."

Siguió el ruido de donde venia, atrás de una cortadora de pasto toda oxidada y cubierta de césped. Un niño muy pequeño estaba escondido detrás del aparato, hecho bolita en la esquina. "ah hola," Blaine dijo educadamente. ""que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me estoy escondiendo" el niño pequeño dijo en voz aguda.

"¿De qué?" Blaine preguntó.

"Cosas"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas de futbol."

"Oh" Blaine dijo, sonriendo. "Estas en el campamento también?"

La boca del pequeño se apretó más. "Aha" dijo.

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Y no quieres estar en el campamento?" pregunto. "Yo si"

Volvió el niño a apretar la boca hasta hacerla una línea blanca y delgada y su barbilla empezó a temblar. El sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero estar aquí" dijo. "Quiero irme a mi casa"

Blaine se agacho junto a él. "no puedes irte hasta las 3 que se acaba el campamento," le dijo.

"entonces me voy a esconder aquí hasta que sean las 3" el niño pequeño dijo, alzando tercamente su barbilla, aunque pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar.

"No creo que puedas hacer eso," explicó Blaine. "Te dará hambre y tendrás q ir al baño. Y se supone que vienes a jugar americano."

"Pero no me gusta el americano," el niño dijo. "Mi papá me hizo venir"

"Pero si no querías venir, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá para que le dijera a tu papá?" Blaine preguntó perplejo

El niño pequeño empezó a llorar, solo un poco. Lagrimas enormes se acumulaban en sus pestañas. "Ya no tengo una mamá" dijo.

Blaine parpadeó. "oh" solo dijo eso. Nunca había conocido a nadie que no tuviera una mamá. Brevemente pensó como seria su vida sin su mamá y el estomago le empezó a doler. "Con razón estás triste."

El niño pequeño se limpió las lágrimas con sus puños cerrados. "Oh, por favor, no llores" Blaine dijo. Saco del bolsillo de sus shorts cargo el pañuelo. "Ten, puedes usarlo"

El niño pequeño miró el pañuelo blanco con una letra B roja bordada en la orilla. "Gracias" dijo, secándose los ojos con cuidado.

Blaine lo palmeo cuidadosamente en el hombro. "mi nombre es Blaine," dijo suavemente. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kurt" respondió. Doblo el pañuelo cuidadosamente y se lo regresó. "Gracias"

"No, está bien, puedes quedártelo," le respondió. Miro por la puerta y alcanzó a ver a los niños corriendo por el campo, haciendo equipos. "quieres salir a jugar?"

"No soy muy bueno para jugar americano," Kurt dijo.

"Está bien, yo tampoco juego muy bien," Blaine dijo animoso. "Nunca puedo jugar con nadie, así que nada más me gusta verlo en la tele con mi papá, eso y aventarle el balón a mi hermana."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "No es más bien aventar el balón _con _tu hermana.

"No, nada de eso," Blaine dijo tendiéndole la mano. "si quedas en mi grupo, quisieras jugar?"

Kurt estiró la manita regordeta que le tendía.

"Así podrías almorzar, en lugar de esconderte hasta las 3 de la tarde," Blaine le recordó

Kurt tomó con cuidado la mano de Blaine. Sus dedos se sentían muy suaves y muy fríos. "¿Puedo volver a esconderme si no me gusta?" le preguntó.

Blaine jaló a Kurt para levantarlo. "Mientras lo intentes aunque sea," le dijo. "Si lo intentas no te gusta, te vuelves a esconder y te traeré algo de almorzar."

"Ok," Kurt dijo, todavía aferrado a la mano de Blaine, que le guiaba hacia afuera del cobertizo de equipamiento.

Blaine se echó sobre el hombreo la bolsa con cascos mientras caminaban hacia el campo. Ahora que estaban fuera de la oscuridad del cobertizo, pudo ver mejor al niño más pequeño. Al contrario de los otros niños que traían pantalones cargos o shorts coloridos de basquetbol con playeras y tenis viejos, Kurt vestía unos pantalones cortos de vestir azul y una camisa de líneas amarillas de manga corta con unos Keds a juego. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus pálidas mejillas tenían un rastro de polvo del cobertizo. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto Blaine. "Tengo 8 y medio."

"Cumplí 8 años en abril," dijo tímidamente Kurt.

"En serio? TE ves más pequeño, como de 6," Blaine comentó.

Kurt se detuvo, sus cejas una línea sobre sus ojos aguamarina. "mi papi dice que soy pequeño para mi edad, " le dijo. "Pero dice que cuando sea más grande voy a dar el estirón como todos los demás. Quizás seré más alto que tu."

"Nop," Blaine negó sacudiendo sus rizos oscuros. "Yo voy a ser tan alto como mi papá. Lo he decidido."

"Bueno, _Yo, _ he decidido que voy a ser más alto que tu," Kurt anunció, soltando la mano de Blaine. Blaine frunció el ceño, y tiró la bolsa con los cascos al suelo. Agarró uno antes de que los otros niños llegaran y se lo pasó a Kurt.

Kurt se le quedó viendo.. "¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?" le dijo.

Blaine agarró uno para él. "Es un casco, póntelo en la cabeza," le dijo, acomodándoselo sobre sus rizos.

Kurt lo sostuvo alejado de su rostro. "Huele raro," se quejó. "Raro y Iuks."

Blaine encogió los hombros. "Las cosas de los deportes huelen como … cosas de deportes," respondió.

Kurt se puso el casco sobre su cabello. Se veía gracioso con la cabezota sobre su cuerpito pequeño. "Ew, esto huele todavía más feo" se volvió a quejar.

"Pero así tu cabeza no se abrirá" dijo la Entrenadora Shannon, dándole unos golpecitos al casco de Kurt. "Ok niños, vamos a hacer grupos."

Blaine agarró a Kurt del brazo y lo llevó consigo al grupo. Kurt se quedó pegado a su manda y se escondió un poco tras él mientras el Entrenador Phil empezaba a explicar el ejercicio que iban a hacer.

Corrieron haciendo simulacros de jugadas, mientras el sol cada vez estaba mas alto hasta que todos empezaron a quejarse por tener un descanso para tomar agua. Estaban cansados pero muy divertidos. Blaine nunca había podido jugar americano así, solo a veces en las clases de educación física, y estaba emocionado de jugar así, aunque no era tan bueno como Dave o Finn, pero aun así era bueno.

Kurt, bueno… Kurt no era bueno para eso. Aunque era coordinado, y tenía talento para escapar a los niños más grandes, cada vez que el balón caía cerca brincaba para alejarse en lugar de cacharlo y corría como un pato. Blaine probablemente se hubiera reído si Kurt no estuviera siempre tan cerca de él.

"Lo hicieron bien niños, para ser un montón de enanos," el Entrenador Nate bromeó. "Vayan por agua,, empezaremos los siguientes ejercicios en 20 minutos."

La estampida de niños corrió a los garrafones de agua sobre las mesas de picnic. Blaine se sacó el casco, respirando ante la repentina brisa. "Eso fue genial!" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza llena de gotitas de sudor. "Me encanta el americano!"

Kurt se quito el casco con cuidado; su carita estaba toda roja y sudorosa. "Está bien, supongo," suspiró, dejando el casco en el piso.

Blaine empujó a los otros niños y agarró un vaso con agua. Puck se había echado agua sobre la cabeza y la estaba sacudiendo como un perro sobre Fin; Blaine se rio y tomó un poco de agua, echándose un poco sobre la cara.

Salió de entre el montón de niños para ir con Kurt, el estaba parado alejado de los demás, los brazos cruzados sobre su pequeño pecho y sus cejar arqueadas mientras parecía ver su propia nariz. "¿Estás bien?" Blaine preguntó. "No vas a tomar algo de agua?"

Kurt se encogió de hombres. "No quiero que los demás me empujen," dijo suavecito. "mejor me espero."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "pero esta hacienda mucho calor. Debes de tomar agua, " dijo. "Mi mamá dice que si estas afuera cuando hace calor y no tomas agua, te puedes poner malo. ¿No te dijo tu mamá…"

Paró en medio de la oración. "Uhm, espérame aquí," le dijo. Volvió a meterse entre todos los niños. Finn intentaba echar un garrafón de agua sobre la cabeza de Puck y Mike les regañaba diciéndoles que se iban a meter en problemas, Blaine aprovechó para rellenar su vaso.

Con cuidado lo llevó hasta Kurt, un poco de agua derramada en su mano. "Aquí tienes," le dijo pasándole el vaso. "lo siento, pero no pude conseguir otro vaso, pero al menos no tendrás sed, verdad?"

Kurt sonrió, un hoyuelo haciéndosele en una mejilla redonda. "Gracias," dijo, tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Kurt se tomaba el agua, su mirada a través del campo. Blaine tenía curiosidad de que le llamaba tanto la atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que veía con añoranza a las porristas en el otro extremo. Estaban aprendiendo una rutina llena de movimientos de brazos y patadas altas, y Kurt soltó un suspiro.

Inesperadamente, Blaine sintió un dolorcito raro en la boca del estomago mientras veía a Kurt contemplar a las niñas. Tenía sentido, o algo. Algunos de los otros niños de su clase ya habían escogido a las niñas que les gustaban. Solo que… no le gustaba ver a Kurt contemplar a las niñas bonitas, aunque no supiera exactamente el porqué.

"Así… ¿te gusta alguna porrista?" preguntó como por casualidad. "espero que no sea la del cabello largo y negro, porque es mi hermana. Y es bastante más mala de lo que se ve. Aparte, si tú fueras malo con ella, tendría que… patearte o algo así. Y no quisiera hacer eso."

"Yo quería ir al campamento de porristas" Kurt dijo triste.

Blaine se acercó más. "¿En serio?" le dijo.

Kurt asintió. "Mira… usualmente en el verano, me quedaba en casa… con mi mama, porque ella..Era maestra de arte en mi escuela, pero mi mami…" Tragó antes de continuar. "Mi papá tiene un taller, y no puede cuidarme durante el día, así que por eso me inscribió en el campamento, pero cuando le dije a donde quería ir, el pensó que era por el americano, pero… yo no quería."

Blaine inclinó su cabeza de lado. Kurt suspiró, sacando el aire por la orilla de la boca, quitándose los mechones de cabello que se venían a su frente. "Ven" Blaine dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt pregunto.

Blaine abrió y cerró la mano. "Ven," insistió. Kurt tomó su mano, y Blaine casi lo arrastró hasta el otro lado del campo hacia las niñas. Pasó a través de las más grandes, arrastrando a Kurt detrás de él. "Francey!" llamó. "Francey!, Hola, Francey!

Francey dejó de levantar los brazos que tenia hacienda una V y lo miro. "¿Qué Babbie?" preguntó irritada.

"Este es mi amigo Kurt," Blaine anunció. "quiere estar en el campamento de porristas."

"¿Por qué su mamá y su papa no lo pusieron en el campamento?" Francey preguntó.

Blaine le apretó la muñeca. "Su mama está muerta," susurró.

Francey le echó una mirada a Kurt, que estaba contemplando el pasto, rozando la orilla de su tenis contra su tobillo. "Hey, ven acá," le dijo. Kurt miró hacia arriba, sus ojitos brillosos. "Ven acá enano, déjame decirte de que se trata esto."

Kurt parpadeo de nuevo. Francey se acercó para agarrarlo de la mano. "Ven acá," le dijo impaciente. "¿Cuántos años tienes? Seis?"

"Tengo ocho" Kurt dijo molesto.

Francey se metió los dedos de la otra mano a la boca para chiflar. "Hey!" gritó. "Rubia y Rubia 2! Vengan acá!"

Dos niñas tiraron sus pompones y corrieron hacia Francey. Las dos eran muy bonitas, con su cabello rubio estirado hacia atrás en coletas, pero una era delgada y casi tan alta como Blaine, y la otra era pequeña y con las mejillas rosadas. "¿Qué?" la más pequeña preguntó, echándose la coleta hacia atrás.

Francey acomodó a Kurt frente a ellas, abrazándole. "Este es Kurt, el amigo de mi hermanito," les informó. "Le vamos a enseñar cómo ser porrista."

La chica más alta sonrió dulcemente, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. "Es tan lindo," dijo. "Podría ponerlo en mi bolsillo!".

"Tengo ocho!" Kurt repitió malmirandolas.

"Brittany, no es un bebé," la otra niña dijo. Recogió un pompón y se lo dio a Kurt. "soy Quinn, vamos, te enseñare como hacer tus V correctamente."

Kurt brilló de la emoción y siguió a Quinn, abrazando contra su pecho el pompón. Francey sonrió y despeinó más a Blaine. "Creo que el va a estar bien," le aseguró. "Ahora vete a jugar con el balón."

Blaine miró una última vez a Kurt, que estaba muy feliz sacudiendo los pompones con Quinn y Brittany. "ok," dijo. "Gracias Francey."

Ella tiró de su oreja jugando, "Vete ya Babbie!"

Blaine corrió zafándose de su agarre, de regreso al campo de futbol. Los entrenadores ya estaban juntando al grupo y los dividían entre 2 grupos para la siguiente ronda de ejercicios. Se encontró dentro del grupo de Finn y Puck, pero seguía viendo a través del campo a Kurt, que estaba brincando y agitando los pompones muy feliz. Blaine resistió la necesidad de suspirar. Estaba bien ver a Kurt tan feliz, pero como… como que lo extrañaba.

El Entrenador Nate sonó su silbato después de otros dos ejercicios. "Ok, enanos, agarren sus almuerzos y vayan adentro," les llamó.

Blaine corrió por su bolsa de papel café con su almuerzo. Corrió entre los niños, hasta que una manita se aferró a su codo."Hola!" Kurt le dijo todo feliz, las mejillas rosas y ojos brillosos.

"Hola," Blaine le dijo. "Te ha gustado el campamento de porristas?"

"Sip!" respondió. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su lonchera meciéndose en su mano. "Quinn dice que puedo ser un muy buen porrista, y Brittany dijo que mi cabello olía bonito. Y Francey es muy buena conmigo."

"En serio?"Blaine dijo sin creerlo. "por que conmigo no es muy buena."

Kurt se rio, todo feliz y emocionado, mientras abría la puerta intentando pasar entre el montón de niños que se metían al gimnasio para comer sus almuerzos. Los dos se sentaron en una esquina sobre un montón de colchonetas de gimnasia. Blaine abrió su bolsa con hambre, rompiendo donde tenía su nombre escrita con la elegante letra cursiva de su mama, y saco un sándwich de crema de cacahuate y mermelada, una bolsita con palitos de zanahoria y apio, una bolsita de Pringles, dos Capri Suns y un montón de galletas casera.

"Mi mama hace muy buenos desayunos," Blaine dijo emocionado. "¿Qué traes tu?"

Kurt abrió su lonchera de Buscando a Nemo. "Un lunch pack," dijo sin entusiasmo. Sacó una pizza de refri, una bolsa de manzanas deshidratadas con caramelo, y un paquete de panquecitos, mientras abría el termo. "Y creo que tengo jugo aquí." Dio un sorbito para averiguarlo. "Mmhh, es jugo de uva. Esto si me gusta."

"Creo que tu papá te empacó un almuerzo muy bueno," Blaine dijo.

Kurt suspiró. "El no puede preparar nada," le dijo. "No he comido un sándwich desde… no recuerdo." Miro con añoranza el desayuno que la mamá de Blaine le había preparado. "¿Quieres compartir? Yo puedo darte de mi almuerzo si tú me das del tuyo."

"No sé," Blaine dudó. "Mi mama me hace mis sándwiches con mantequilla de cacahuate con pedacitos y con mermelada de fresa, y mi hermana dice que son asquerosos, así que igual y no te gustan."

Kurt abrió los ojos grande y su boca se quedó en una "O" de sorpresa. "¡Ese es mi tipo favorito de sándwich!" dijo solemnemente.

Blaine se sentó derecho. "Debemos compartir de segurito el almuerzo!"

Desparramaron el contenido de sus almuerzos entre ellos, mordisqueando la comida mientras hablaban. Blaine se comió la mayoría de los panquecitos de Kurt, y Kurt le ayudó a Blaine comiéndose todo su apio. Había 2 galletas grandes de chispas de chocolate, así que cada quien se comió una, Blaine mordiéndola avorazadamente y Kurt mordisqueando apenas en las orillas.

Cuando el tiempo del almuerzo se acabó el Entrenador se acercó con ellos. "Oye, campeón," le dijo, acuclillándose frente a Kurt. "Escucha, tienes que quedarte con el grupo, no puedes irte a jugar con las niñas, ok?"

Kurt bajó su galleta hablando serio. "no estaba jugando," objetó. "Estaba echando porras."

El estudiante universitario se rascó la nuca. "No puedes ir a echar porras compañero, estas en el campamento de futbol americano y tienes que permanecer con nosotros," le dijo, casi disculpándose. "vamos a jugar un juego de verdad después del desayuno y les vamos a dar sus jerséis, así que eso será mas divertido no?"

Le dio unos golpecitos a Kurt en la cabeza, medio incomodo y se alejó antes de que le pudieran responder algo. Kurt nada más se quedó viéndole. "Creo que me metí en problemas," dijo en voz bajita.

Blaine se tragó la galleta. "No creo que estés en problemas," le dijo, dándole un golpecito en la rodilla.. "si estuvieras en problemas, el te hubiera gritado, y no gritó, así que estas bien."

"No hice algo bien," Kurt dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero los más grandes nunca se enojan conmigo. Y ahora tengo que jugar americano."

Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Blaine se acercó más y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. "Va a estar bien," le dijo, intentando confortarlo. "Sera divertido jugar de verdad."

"No soy para nada bueno" Kurt dijo, casi llorando.

La Entrenadora Shannon estaba esperándolos cerca de las bancas con un montón de brillantes playeras azules. "ok niños, tengo sus jerséis," les dijo. "voy a llamarles por su nombre , y vienen a recogerlos ok.? Blaine Anderson"

Blaine agarró la suya emocionada y se la cambió por su playera naranja. "Esto es genial!" dijo feliz.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "La mía es muy grande," se quejó.

"Póntela sobre la otra playera," Blaine sugirió, pero el jersey seguía cayéndosele por los hombros. "Wow, si es muy grande, parece que estas usando una playera de tu papá." Kurt suspiró pesadamente.

"Bueno, pronto serán las 3 de la tarde, y te podrás ir a casa," Blaine lo consoló. Kurt volvió a sollozar y le dio otra mordidita a su galleta.

Después de un rato, los entrenadores y auxiliares regresaron, juntando a los niños a su alrededor. Blaine abrazó a Kurt trayéndolo consigo mientras atravesaban el campo de juego, antes de que Kurt se pudiera esconder en el gimnasio de nuevo.

El Entrenador Nate sonó el silbato. "Vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos" declaró. "Voy a numerarlos para hacer los equipos, se ponen los casco y se van según les toque el equipo, de este lado los pares, los nones de aquel."

Resultó que no estaban en el mismo equipo. Blaine se dirigió a través del campo con Puck y Mike; Kurt arrastró los pies al otro lado siguiendo a Finn, y el otro niño grande, Dave. No se veía feliz para nada.

Empezaron el primer juego y al principio Blaine se estaba divirtiendo de a montones. Era más rápido que Puck, y podía lanzar el balón más fuerte que Mike, y su equipo iba ganando. Después, se dio cuenta de lo miserable que se veía Kurt. No estaba poniendo mucha atención al juego, más bien nada más iba y venía por el campo, arrancando pedacitos de zacate, o pegándole a los dientes de león con la punta del tenis. Cuando el balón venia en su dirección, no lo veía a menos de que callera a sus pies, y aun así nada mas ponía sus manos sobre el rostro para evitar el golpe.

Dave, el niño grande se estaba enojando cada vez más con Kurt. Cada vez que se le caía el balón o saltaba para quitarse de en medio, hacia un ruido que parecía un gruñido. A veces, le decía cosas malas de Kurt a su amigo Adrian, que nada mas resoplaba. Kurt ni siquiera parecía ponerles atención, lo que hizo sentir a Blaine un poco mejor.

Cuando se separaron para el segundo juego las cosas estuvieron peores. Kurt estaba parado cerca de la línea de meta, y Blaine se tardo un par de instantes en darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba practicando sus movimientos de porrista, levantando sus brazos perfectamente derechos. Pero el balón se dirigió justo hacia él, y su Kurt hubiera movido los brazos un poquito lo hubiera atrapado perfectamente, una cachada limpia y fácil.

Desafortunadamente, Kurt ni siquiera lo vio, y el balón cayó al piso.

Dave se arrancó el casco y lo tiró al piso. "!Eres tan estúpido¡" le gritó.

Kurt volteó a verlo, sorprendido, "No soy estúpido," le respondió.

"Eres tan tonto!" Dave le dijo, acercándose. "Hasta tu podrías haberlo atrapado! Eres un retardado!" Le grito aventándole por los hombros.

"Acabas de decir una mala palabra" Kurt exclamó con voz aguda. "Y me empujaste!"

"¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer princesa?" Dave le retó.

Kurt miró a Dave, aventándosele, pegándole con sus puñitos en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzarle. "Cállate!" gritó.

"Oblígame!" Dave gritó. Kurt aferró la manga de Dave, casi arrancándosela, y le clavó sus afilados dientes en la carne del brazo interno. El niño más grande aulló casi de dolor. "Me está mordiendo! Me está mordiendo!"

"Pues tu me dijiste de cosas y me empujaste!" Kurt se defendió, alejándose. "Eres muy malo!"

"Y que vas a hacer? Le vas a ir a decir a tu mami?"

Kurt se quedó blanco un segundo, y luego sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras se tiraba contra Dave, jalándole el cabello corto, queriendo herirlo. "Cállate!" gritó. "Cállate! Cállate, cállate!"

Blaine se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo a los dos que peleaba, Finn se arrancó su casco y trató de quitarle de encima a Dave. "Ya Karofsky! Déjalo en paz!" gritó, jaloneando a Dave por la playera.

Finn no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Dave empujó a Kurt al pasto, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda y lo pateó realmente duro en el estómago.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio por un momento. Luego Kurt estalló en llanto.

El Entrenador Nate silbó. "Sepárense niños, de regreso al juego," dijo. Kurt continuaba llorando, hecho bolita en el pasto. Finn se mordió un labio mirando sin saber qué hacer, buscando un adulto para pedir ayuda.

La Entrenadora Shannon corrió desde el otro lado del pasto. "Nate, que demonios crees que haces?" le preguntó.

"Bueno.. Ellos nada mas…"

"Estaba en el lado contrario y pude ver qué pasaba," le dijo. Agarró a Dave por la parte de atrás del cuello, acercándolo. "Tu estarás en las bancas señor, te quedaras todo el día castigado. No vas a jugar de nuevo hoy, y si vuelves a hacer algo así en mi campo de nuevo, estarás expulsado" Dave se alejo y se sentó donde se le decía.

La entrenadora se arrodillo a un lado de Kurt mientras Blaine y los otros niños se quedaban mirando. "A ver amigo, " le dijo, con una voz mil veces más tranquila que hace un par de segundos. "Te dieron una patada bastante horrible, verdad?"

Kurt seguía enconchando. "Me duele mi pancita," se quejó.

"ok, ok, deja te reviso," dijo la Entrenadora Shannon, levantándole la playera a Kurt, exponiendo una marca grande y rojo donde el zapato de Dave había pegado. "Parece que tendrás un moretón grande, pero no parece haber más cariño." Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Vamos a llevarte donde halla sombra, ok? Te podrás acostar y te daremos un paquete de hielo para el golpe."

"Señorita Shannon, el otro equipo se quedo sin 2 personas y ya no estamos parejos," dijo Mike. "Somos muchos,"

Blaine levanto su mano. "Yo puedo ir" se ofreció, quitándose el casco. "Yo me quedaré con Kurt."

La entrenadora levantó a Kurt, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. "Acompáñalo a la sombra," le ordenó. "Le daré un paquete de hielo en un segundo."

Kurt seguía llorando en silencio, mientras Blaine lo tomaba de la mano. Finn le dio un par de golpecitos en los hombros, medio incómodo mientras se alejaban y el entrenador Nate volvía a empezar un juego. "Creo que estarás bien," Blaine dijo, sin poder ayudar ni con el llanto y con la herida. "No tienes que ir al hospital."

La barbilla de Kurt tembló ,mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, quedándose en silencio mientras Blaine lo guiaba a un lugar con sombra debajo de unos árboles al lado del campo. La entrenadora los alcanzó con un paquete de hielo en su mano. "Ok amigo, recuéstate," le dijo, acariciándole el cabello. Kurt obedeció y ella acomodo el paquete de hielo en su estomago. "Esto te va a ayudar, solo descansa hasta que te sientas mejor, ok? SI empiezas a sentir que vas a vomitar o algo, le dices a Blaine para que vaya por mi ok?"

"Si.. Si se..Señorita" Kurt susurró, sus hombros medio temblando. La entrenadora le dio un apretoncito en el hombro antes de regresar al campo.

Blaine se sentó en el pasto a un lado de Kurt, su barbilla descansando en sus manos. Kurt cerró sus ojos y uso sus brazos encima de su cabeza, su pecho aun temblando un poco al respirar. "Te sientes mal?" Blaine preguntó con miedo. No le gustaba cuando la gente vomitaba; su mamá se reía por que si veía a alguien vomitando, el terminaba igual.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Nada mas quiero a mi papi" dijo en voz bajita. "Puedes decirles que le hablen a mi papi?"

Blaine se rasco el cuello, viendo el campo. "Creo que ya son casi las 3" dijo. "Tu papá no se tardara mucho"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Blaine arranco una ramita del zacate mientras Kurt seguía cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, dejando de llorar después de un rato, su respiración normalizándose.

Blaine se inclinó hacia él. "Kurt?" preguntó-

"Hm?" respondió adormilado, su respiración ya lo último de un sollozo.

"Te sientes mejor?"

Kurt se encogió de hombres, picando el paquete de hielo sobre su estómago. "solo tengo sueño, creo" le dijo.

"Oh, no te puedes dormir." Blaine le advirtió. "Mi mama no me dejó dormirme la última vez que me caí de la patineta de Francey, ella dijo, no sé , algo que no te puedes dormir si te pegas en la cabeza."

"Solo quiero irme a mi casa y dormirme." Kurt suspiró. "Mi mami dormía un ratito en la tarde conmigo. Se acostaba en el sillón y me dejaba que me acostara a su lado mientras nos dormíamos esperando que mi papa regresara."

"¿Extrañas mucho a tu mami?" Blaine preguntó.

Kurt asintió. "A veces lo olvido," confeso en silencio. "A veces, me despierto en la mañana y se me hace que a mi mamá nada más se le olvido venir a despertarme, y me quedo esperándola, hasta que recuerdo que ella ya no puede venir por mí."

"Pero todavía tienes a tu papi," Blaine dijo, tratando de no sentir el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"Aha," dijo Kurt. "Amo a mi papa- El dice que soy su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Y el arregla carros, sabes? Y a veces me deja ayudarle, y es divertido"

"¿Tu cosa favorita en el mundo es arreglar carros?" Blaine pregunto

Kurt quito su brazo de sus ojos. "No" dijo despacio. "Pero me vas a decir que es tonto si te digo."

"No lo hare," Blaine dijo, acercándose un poquito más. "Lo prometo."

Kurt parpadeó mirándole, la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas sobre ellos, dándoles unas sombras raras en su rostro. "Me gusta cantar," confesó.

"¿Por qué crees que es tonto?" Blaine dijo. "A mí me gusta cantar."

Kurt se emocionó. "¿En serio?"

"Canto mucho", Blaine dijo sonriendo. EL miró a sus zapatos, picando el pasto. "Ahm , Kurt'"

"Sip?"

Blaine arrancó otro pedacito de pasto. "¿Tienes un mejor amigo?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he tenido un mejor amigo," dijo.

"Yo tampoco!" Blaine agregó.

Kurt se sentó muy cuidadosamente, apretando la bolsa fría contra su estomago. "¿Tu crees… que podríamos ser mejores amigos?" le preguntó muy tímidamente.

"Creo que eso sería genial!" Blaine respondió.

Se sonrieron uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Kurt frunciera el ceño. "¿Qué hacen los mejores amigos?" pregunto. "Se supone que nos debemos dar algo? Mi mami me contó que cuando mi papá le pidió que se casara con él, le dio un anillo."

"No sé si sea lo mismo con mejores amigos," Blaine dijo enredándose más un rizo entre los dedos mientras pensaba. "Yo te di mi pañuelo. Así que creo que tú me debes de dar algo para que sepamos que somos mejores amigos."

Kurt se mordió un labio. "No sé que podría darte," le dijo, perplejo.

"está bien," Blaine se encogió de hombros. "cuando se te ocurra algo que darme, me lo das."

Kurt se sentó, preocupado mordiéndose un labio, hasta que dijo emocionado. "Tengo una idea!" Se arrodillo a un lado de Blaine.

"¿Qué se te oc...-"

Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso a Blaine en la mejilla, sus labios suaves apenas contra la piel del niño. "Te di un beso," dijo feliz.

Blaine se sentó sobre sus talones, sus dedos rozando apenas el lugar donde le había dado Kurt un beso, que le hormigueaba. "Po..Porque me diste un beso?" susurró.

Kurt se hizo hacia atrás, presionando sus dedos contra su boca, "¿Estuvo mal? ¿Hice algo malo?"

"No," Blaine dijo rápidamente. "Para nada, pero.. Me sorprendiste. Fue una buena sorpresa!"

Kurt jugaba con sus dedos, mirando a Blaine por entre sus pestañas oscuras. "Mi mami decía que los besos son la mejor manera de decirle a la gente que te gustan," le dijo. "Ella solía darme besos todo el tiempo. Y ahora.. Pues pensé… que como ya eres mi mejor amigo… yo podría.. No se…Que sería bonito."

Blaine inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Extrañas que tu mami te de besos?" le preguntó.

Kurt asintió

Blaine se acercó un poco más, balanceándose con cuidado deteniéndose con una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "aquí esta," le dijo satisfecho. "Ahora tu también tienes un beso."

Kurt frunció el ceño y despeinó los rizos de Blaine. "Ahora ya no estamos parejos y tengo que pensar en otra cosa que darte!" se quejó. "Que frustrante!"

"ow," Blaine dijo. "¿No te gustó que te diera un beso?"

Kurt dejó de despeinarlo. "Bueno… fue bonito" admitió.

"Estoy feliz de que seamos mejores amigos," dijo Blaine sonriendo ampliamente a Kurt. Kurt le sonreía de regreso, el hoyuelo en su mejilla al fin de regreso.

La entrenadora Shannon regresó con ellos. "Hey, amigo, como te sientes?" preguntó, arrodillándose a un lado de Kurt.

"Mejor, muchas gracias," le dijo, quitándose el paquete de hielo.

"Bueno, mira, tu equipo necesita un pateador," la entrenadora le dijo. "¿quieres venir a intentarlo?"

Kurt dudó y luego asintió. Blaine se paró primero para ayudarle a levantarse. "Entonces… nada mas tengo que patear verdad?" preguntó. "No tengo que correr ni nada?"

"Sin correr ni nada, solo patearas" la Entrenadora le prometió.

Blaine tomó la mano e Kurt mientras caminaban al campo. "Soy muy bueno pateando!" Kurt exclamó, saltando mientras caminaban. "Quinn y Brittany me enseñaron como patear muy alto, y dijeron que era muy bueno"

"Entonces vas a ser muy pateador para tu equipo" Blaine sonrió mas.

"Está bien Blaine, ahora vete con tu equipo," le dijo la entrenadora mientras se acercaban al juego. "Kurt, compañero, ven conmigo, te diré que hacer"

Blaine corrió hacia el otro equipo con los otros niños. "Hey, esta Kurt bien?" Finn preguntó. "Pensé que Dave lo iba a matar."

"Se, pero Kurt es más rudo de lo que parece," dijo Puck y parecía impresionando

"Mi mama dice que los niños buenos no deben de pelear" Mike dijo agitando la cabeza. "O era que nada más que los buenos niños asiáticos…"

"Está bien" Blaine les dijo. "Tiene un moretón bien grande en su panza, pero estará bien. Y ahora es mi mejor amigo."

"Eso es genial," Finn dijo. "Puck y yo somos mejores amigos, y es muy genial, hemos sido mejores amigos desde kinder cuando Puck…"

"No le cuentes eso!" Puck gritó, brincando encima de Finn.

"Niños! Calmados u pongan atención, que están a punto de dar la patada." Los calló el entrenador Nate, sonando aburrido.

Blaine miraba como la entrenadora le enseñaba a Kurt la manera de patear el balón correctamente. Kurt se veía más pequeño a su lado, su enorme playera colgando por sus hombros. LA entrenadora Shannon acomodo el balón y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, alejándose. Kurt respiro hondo.

"Lo harás bien, lo harás bien, lo harás bien" Blaine murmuraba bajito, sus ojos fijos en su pequeño mejor amigo.

Kurt se alejo un par de pasos, como si estuviera bailando y corrió directo, dándole una patada muy fuerte al balón. Este hizo un arco en el aire, pasando por encima de sus cabezas directo al arco.

"Wow" dijo Finn.

"Mierda!, es buenísimo!" Puck exclamó

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron más. "Noah dijo un amala palabra! Noah dijo una mala palabra"

"Chismoso!"

Blaine corrió a través del campo de juego, casi chocando contra Kurt para abrazarlo muy fuerte. "Eres realmente bueno!"

"Lo soy!" Kurt respondió, brincando con él. "lo soy!" Aplaudió mientras seguía brincando. "Mi papi va a estar muy orgulloso de mi!"

"Bien hecho amigo" lo felicito la entrenadora Shannon. "ahora vete al lado del campo y ponte listo para cuando te volvamos a necesitar."

El resto del día se paso muy rápido. El equipo de Blaine ganó ese juego, y tuvieron tiempo para otro juego corto donde gano el equipo de Kurt. Para las 3 de la tarde, todos los niños estaban cansados, sudorosos pero felices. Los entrenadores los hicieron juntarse para recoger las mochilas y encaminarlos al edificio principal para que esperaran a sus padres.

"Tengo mucho sueño," Kurt soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en la sombre con su mochila de Ariel detrás de el. "Quiero dormir un rato."

"Yo no estoy cansado!" Blaine dijo. "Quiero que sea mañana otra vez!"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Ah sí," dijo. "El campamento es todo el mes…"

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Que pasa?" preguntó. "Eres muy buen pateador."

"Pero me gusta más el campamento de porristas," Kurt dijo. "Me gusta mucho, mucho, y Quinn y Brittany fueron muy buenas conmigo."

"No son ellas tus mejores amigas ahora verdad?" Blaine preguntó.

"Noo.. Tu eres mi mejor amigo." Kurt sonrió, dándole un codazo. "Solo que me gustaría estar en el otro campamento. Porque así yo me divertiría ahí, y tú te divertirías con los juegos, y podríamos comer nuestro almuerzo juntos."

"Traerás panquecitos mañana?" Blaine preguntó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez," dijo suspirando. "Mi papa realmente quiere que este en el campamento de deportes, así que me imagino que estaré jugando americano todo el verano."

Blaine frunció el ceño pensativo mientras la brisa del verano movía sus rizos. DE repente Kurt se levanto de un brinco, agarrando su lonchera. "Mi papi ya llegó! Mi papi ya llegó!"

Una camioneta grande se estacionó y un hombre muy grande con una gorra de beisbol y camisa de franela a cuadros se bajo de esta. Estiro los brazos y Kurt corrió hacia él, que lo levantó muy fácilmente. "Hey enano," le dijo, abrazándole con fuerza, mientras Kurt le pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello. "Vaya enano, te extrañe mucho hoy."

"Yo también te extrañe mucho papi" Kurt respondió

"Así que te gustó el campamento de futbol americano?" pregunto el papa de Kurt.

Kurt se mordió el labio de nuevo. "Aha, si me gusto"

Blaine se levantó del pasto y se acercó a ellos. "Disculpe, usted es el Señor Papá de Kurt?" preguntó, tendiéndole la mano. "Me llamo Blaine Anderson."

EL papa de Kurt se acomodó mejor a su hijo, y le tendió la mano seriamente a Blaine. "Puedes llamarme Burt, hijo," le dijo. "Mucho gusto en conocerte."

"Señor Burt, Kurt no quiere decirle algo, pero soy su mejor amigo y sé que debe de decirle algo.. Así que… a Kurt no le gusta el campamento de futbol y quiere cambiarse al de porristas," Blaine le informó.

Burt se quedó serio. "Kurt, eso es verdad?" preguntó.

Kurt enterró la cara en el hombro de su papá y murmuró algo que Blaine no entendió, pero aparentemente Burt sí. El sonrió mas tranquilo y palmeo la espalda de Kurt. "Te diré que haremos chico," le dijo. "Terminas esta semana en el campamento de americano, y si todavía quieres cambiarte a eso de las porras, veremos qué podemos hacer para que estés ahí, ¿es un trato?

"Trato!" Kurt dijo, incorporándose inmediatamente. "Gracias papa"

"Solo quiero que hagas esto una semana, porque tú eres un Hummel, y los Hummels no se dan por vencidos jamás," Burt dijo. "Pero veremos qué hacemos con esto de las porras. Ahora vamos a casa ok?"

"Ok," Kurt dijo, inclinándose por encima del hombro de Burt se despidió. "Bye Blaine! Te veré mañana!"

"Bye!" Blaine dijo, agitando la mano entusiastamente. "Trae panquecitos!"

SE volvió a acomodar en el pasto mientras Kurt se subía al asiento del pasajero de la camioneta. Kurt se siguió despidiendo por la venta mientras Burt manejaba a través del estacionamiento, sin dejar ninguno de los dos de agitar sus manos hasta que la camioneta desapareció de la calle. Se recostó en el pasto, contemplando el cielo azul hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y se empezó a adormilar.

"Blaine! Blaine! Despierta!" Algo frio y húmedo se esparció en su rostro, mientras se incorporaba. "Babbie, levántate que papá ya llegó!"

"Aw, Frances!" se quejó mientras se sacudía el cabello. "Me tiraste todo tu jugo encima! Ahora voy a oler a ponche de frutas!"

Francey se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, olías a un niño sudoroso, así que oler a ponche de frutas es mejoría," le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. "Anda Babbie, vámonos, ya estoy cansada."

Blaine la miró mientras recogía su mochila. El carro de su padre se acababa de estacionar y Hal salió del auto, sonriendo afablemente mientras buscaba a sus dos hijos.

"Papá!" Blaine gritó corriendo a su papá que lo abrazo con fuerza. "Válgame señor!" dijo riendo. "Como estuvo el campamento hoy?"

"Estuvo muy genial!" –Blaine dijo. "Papi, sabias que es muchísimo más divertido jugar que nada más ver el partido?"

"Eso podría imaginármelo," dijo Hal. Abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. "Que tal las porristas, cariño?"

"Fue maravilloso," Francey dijo. "Ah y Blaine se tiene que sentar atrás, porque tiene ponche de frutas por todos lados y esta pegajoso y huele a frutas."

"Sigo yo de sentarme en frente con mi papá!" Blaine protestó. "Aparte, tú fuiste la que me aventó su jugo encima!"

"Ok, calma, calma" Hal los separó. "Frances se va adelante y Blaine atrás, pero cuando lleguemos a casa, Blaine tiene derecho a meterse primero a bañar."

Blaine se rio. "Pero Papi!" Francey protestó. "estoy sudada, y asquerosa, y no se supone que las damas van primero?"

"Las damas no tiran su jugo encima de su hermano menor," Hal señaló. Francey refunfuñó mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto rodando los ojos. "Ok Blaine, arriba"

Blaine jaló la orilla de la camisa de su papá. "ahm, papa?"

Hal se detuvo, sonriéndole a su hijo. "¿Que paso?"

"Me conseguí un mejor amigo hoy"

Hal se agachó, acariciando el rostro de Blaine. "Entonces, tuviste un día extraordinariamente bueno, verdad?"

"Aha" Blaine dijo asintiendo con fuerza. "Siempre he querido tener un mejor amigo."

"Lo sé," respondió. "Cuídalo mucho, un buen amigo es muy difícil de hallar." Pellizco con cariño la mejilla pegajosa de Blaine." Ahora, vámonos a casa antes de que esa cosa se solidifique en tu cabello y cobre vida."

Blaine se rio mientras se subía al auto. "vamos a escuchar a Fall Out Boy en el camino" dijo Francey en ese tono decisivo y mandón que Bev había empezado a denominar "tono de adolescente".

"Nada mas si me explicas lo que se supone que significan sus letras," dijo el papá. "Creo que tienen puntos interesantes."

Francey resopló de nuevo. "Papá! Se supone que no te deben de gustar! Estoy tratando de ser rebelde!"

Blaine dejo de oírlos, y recargo su cabeza sobre la ventana, pensando en lo divertido que sería el campamento al día siguiente con su nuevo mejor amigo a su lado.

* * *

><p>Aww este fic es la cosita mas tierna y mona que halla visto! ADooro y me derrito con los fics de Kurt y Blaine en niños, son adorables!<p>

Este se encuentra en su idioma original en la pagina de la autora aqui en FF, y les dejo un dibujo precioso de Muchacha11 http(:)/media(.)tumblr(.)com(/)tumblr_lo4ytr6yNe1qk0r74(.)jpg

Besos!

Sam


	2. Drabble

**Disclaimer**: Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y la historia original es de Keitorin Ashtore

* * *

><p>Blaine frunció el ceño y bajó su cabeza, su casco deslizándose un poco. Dave, el niño mas grane estaba en el otro lado con su equipo, tronándose el cuello mientras se preparaba para la salida del balón. Estaba todavía realmente enojado con Blaine. Aunque Kurt ya se había cambiado al campamento de porristas, Dave había estado molestándole todavía, acerca de lo estúpido y femenino que era Kurt.<p>

Usualmente Kurt hacia que ni lo oía, pero a veces durante el almuerzo se desaparecía y Blaine tenía que ir a buscarlo de nuevo al sucio almacén de equipo para convencerlo de que dejara de llorar y regresara.

Si, Blaine todavía estaba enojado el enorme y estúpido de Dave.

Así que cuando el balón salió volando y Dave empezó a correr tras él, Blaine apretó los dientes, bajó la cabeza y fue tras él. El agarró a Dave por las rodillas y lo tacleó haciéndolo caer duro contra el césped y la tierra, haciendo que el chico más grande gritara de sorpresa.

El Entrenador Phil silbó. "Buena jugada, Frodo!" dijo la Entrenadora Shannon, aplaudiendo. Los otros chicos de su equipo gritaron felices; Blaine se quitó el casco y sonrió feliz.

El equipo de porristas a la orilla del campo estaba brincando y gritando, pero uno de ellos estaba saltando como loco todo feliz. "! Ese es mi mejor amigo! Kurt chilló feliz, sacudiendo sus pompones con entusiasmo. "¿Ven? Ese es mi mejo amigo! Es genial!"

Blaine resplandecía de felicidad, y si, se sentía realmente genial, y no estaba seguro si era porque había hecho la mejor tacleada en la historia o por la voz feliz de Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Este es un drabble tiernísimo inspirado en la historia "Se mi mejor amigo" que originalmente era un one shot, pero estoy muy feliz de que la autora nos regalara otro pedacito de esta historia. Aw yo adoptaría a Klaine bebes!**

**Dejo las direcciones: **

**La autora:**

**(/)u(/)440833(/)Keitorin_Asthore**

**Mi tumblr es ulovetheblazer(/)tumblr(.)com **

** para q me visiten y me alegren el dia XD**

**Besos!**

**Sam**


End file.
